


La Bohème

by MooseUnicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseUnicorn/pseuds/MooseUnicorn
Summary: Eren smiled and stroked affectionately Levi’s ring finger, where a small, black “E” was almost faded. So many memories rushed to him just looking at this little symbol of love. Levi squeezed his hand tighter and Eren could see a faint smile on his lips. Even though his man wasn’t the best with words, he could express his love much better than Eren.The one where they are old and Eren recalls their life together.





	1. 1971

"No, this is wrong."  
"It’s not."  
"Yes, it is."  
"Excuse me, who are you to say that?"  
"Well, no one, but I’m pretty sure gsyjscuk is not a word."  
"Well, I’m pretty sure it’s something you could find at IKEA, mister smarty pants."  
"You’re so fucking stupid sometimes."

And just like that, all the letters on the scrabble board were thrown away by an old, grumpy man. Eren sighed. Levi was definitely no fun. Who even followed the rules while playing Scrabble? Who made them? Fuck the rules. That was Eren’s moto. Well, at least at Scrabble. 

Eren let out a small smile. He didn’t care about Levi destroying their Scrabble game, what he wanted was to quality spend time with him and it didn’t necessarily imply a huge and heavy dictionary and little plastic letters that were sometimes too small for him to read. It was an activity they had picked up after Armin had invited them over to his house a few times. Armin was too serious while playing, Levi tried to make every swear word he knew - and he knew a lot - fit in and Eren just liked to invent words and watch the two other men fight over how many points “asshole” was worth. He couldn’t say these were their wildest nights of their lives, but passed a certain age, they were lucky they could even walk to the other side of the town to see their friend. Plus, they didn’t have to live in one of those horrible retirement homes, so he thought they were doing pretty well. 

Eren must have zoned out a little bit, because he felt Levi take his hand to squeeze it softly. "You looked funny."  
"That’s because I am." Eren grinned and Levi rolled his eyes in amusement. He was used of his antics after living together for so many years. Not that he had ever found them annoying to begin with. He smiled at Eren and pecked his forehead.  
"Come on, we need to do some grocery shopping for tonight."  
"Yeah, we’d better get going. You walk so slowly, we’ll never be ready by seven if we don’t go now." Eren giggled and just received a slap on the arm and some grumbling for his insolence. He grabbed Levi’s cane and gave it to him, meeting a dark glare he’d been immune to for long as he did so. He put on his coat and confortable shoes, the ones Mikasa gently called “grandpa” shoes. Eren didn’t care, she had no fashion sense anyway. He heard the little noise of Levi’s cane beside him and grabbed his husband’s hand as they exited the house. Well, technically, his boyfriend’s hand, but they’d been together for so long, it didn’t matter if Levi had a ring or not on his finger. Actually, he had better. 

Eren smiled and stroked affectionately Levi’s ring finger, where a small, black "E" was almost faded. So many memories rushed to him just looking at this little symbol of love. Levi squeezed his hand tighter and Eren could see a faint smile on his lips. Even though his man wasn’t the best with words, he could express his love much better than Eren. 

"You were never scared of regretting it? Your tattoo, I mean."  
Levi just looked at him strangely and shrugged. "Of course not. I had already put up with you for long when I got it, I knew I could support you forever."  
"Seriously Levi!" Eren laughed, but he couldn’t admit that Levi’s comment warmed his heart more than it should have.  
"I’m serious. And even if we broke up, I could have just said it stood for “embarrassment”, since you’re such a big one."  
"That’s it, I’m breaking up with you. Your sarcasm ended it all, I hope you’re proud of it."  
"Extremely." Levi grinned while Eren just rolled his eyes and sighed. Levi kissed his hand, the one he was already holding and kept walking in silence. They quickly arrived to the little grocery store down the street, despite Eren’s teasing on Levi’s speed. Since Levi would be the one to do most of the cooking for their guests tonight, Eren just followed him quietly. He daydreamed, something that seemed to happen quite often recently. Right now, he was thinking of that special event from approximately 45 years ago. 

 

It was Eren’s birthday. And Eren was excited, to say the least. Some may think it was lame to be excited for your birthday at 25, but he couldn’t care less. He got to spend time with his boyfriend, who had taken the day off just to prepare his surprise. The curiosity was eating him by now and he was almost running to their tiny appartement, a big smile adorning his face. He probably looked crazy, but whatever. He climbed the wooden stairs that creaked under his steps and, despite his excitement, slowly opened the front door of their place. The appartement was so tiny, Levi might have been just behind it while setting the table, so hurting his boyfriend who had spent the entire day preparing his birthday gift wasn’t probably the best way to thank him. When he entered, he could hear someone cursing. That was definitely Levi. Who else could insult a wooden spoon that had fallen on their feet like it had murdered their whole family? Eren laughed softly and Levi jolted, surely thinking Eren would come later. 

"Eren, close the door now!"

Said man looked it him with furrowed brows but did as he was asked. Right after, he could hear someone grumbling. Not exactly grumbling… that sound was so weird and he knew it didn’t come from Levi. He looked around, slowly thinking he was crazy and hearing things. Nothing looked different in the house. Levi had gone quiet and looked like he was in the middle of an internal crisis. The two of them were silent, facing each other and overall not knowing what to do when Eren heard the noise again. That’s when he saw the tiniest, cutest black ball of fluffiness walk towards him, grumbling again. The squeak that left Eren’s mouth scared the kitten a little, but he was soon rubbing his head against his legs in pure affection. Eren picked him up carefully and scratched him, his eyes swelling up as the little cutie started to purr. 

"Levi…"  
"Surprise. Honestly, I didn’t plan on getting you a cat, but I found him on the street this morning and someone had abandoned him, so I thought you would like it. You’d been saying for a while that you loved cats so much, so…"  
Levi scratched the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable, but nervous and unsure. Eren found it so endearing that his boyfriend worried so much, even if he knew a kiss would make him happy for his birthday. Eren smiled and kissed him lovingly, still holding the kitten in his arms. Levi sighed into the kiss, relieved, and wrapped an arm around his waist. He rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder and stroked the kitten.  
"I took him to Hanji to check up on him. We cleaned him and verified he had no disease. He’s alright, apparently he’d not been abandoned for too long when I found him. He’s yours now, what do you want to call him?"  
At that moment, the cat let out the same weird noise as before and Eren grinned, looking at Levi. "I’ll call him Grumpy, because he sounds just like you when you are."  
Levi grumbled and Eren laughed even more. He let go of the kitten and wrapped his arms around Levi, who was now cooking again and kissed his nape. "Thank you so much, it makes me so happy."  
"Well, he wasn’t supposed to be your gift, so I have a few other things planned," Levi said and tasted the sauce he was making before humming in approval. "It’s ready, go sit down."

Eren kissed his neck one last time and did as he was told. Levi brought him a plate of his favorite dish and sat across him, touching Eren’s legs with his own under the small table. He served them wine, which wasn’t a pleasure the could often indulge in. "Happy birthday, my love. I know it’s not much, but I hope it makes you happy."  
Eren blushed and gently held Levi’s hand. "Just knowing you did all this for me is enough. I just want to be with you."

The dinner was nice. They didn’t talk about anything important, it was just small talk, jokes, laughters, soft touches and some grumbling from Grumpy. For dessert, Levi had even bought a cake from the fancy bakery a few blocks away, the one that was too expensive for them. But Eren wanted to try their cakes at least once and Levi wished to give him everything he wanted. Even if it meant eating a cake that was way too sweet for him just to see Eren's eyes widening in excitement. 

Money was always a sensitive subject. Even though Eren always said he didn’t need money and he was perfectly happy like that, Levi always felt guilty he couldn’t take care of him like he should. They weren’t poor, but they couldn’t afford much more than the strict minimum. Levi had been sparing for a while to buy this cake. However, seeing Eren’s face as he discovered the cake, hearing him moan when he took a bite was worth every coin he had kept in a secret jar for it. Every extra hour he did at the factory was to give them a better life, even if it meant he couldn’t see Eren as much as he wanted. They both worked a lot and when they could be together, they were often too tired to do much. They thus spent long hours tangled in each other, sometimes having deep conversations, sometimes just enjoying the view from the window on the roof, just above their bed. This nights were the best, shared in the intimacy of their small appartement. 

That night, they decided to only eat two slices of the cake and keep the rest for their breakfast tomorrow. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so they didn’t need to rush to work the next morning. That night was spent with a lot of kitten admiration, some more wine drinking and a lot of love making. They had started slowly at first, just a few touches and some kisses here and there. Then, Levi had told him he had another gift for him with a blush on his cheeks. He showed him his left hand. Eren didn’t get it at first, but then saw the small tattoo on his ring finger. His eyes widened and his jaws dropped at the surprise. He wasn’t expecting that at all.  
"I obviously can’t give you a ring," Levi started, moving his other hand to cup Eren’s face. "But I can promise you I’ll do everything in my power and even more to make you happy. I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me to. I just really want to spend the rest of my life with you, to protect you, laugh with you and love you. I know it may seem extreme, but...fuck I’m rambling, help me there Eren."  
Eren was so mesmerised by Levi’s words that he couldn’t react immediately. He knew Levi loved him, he never doubted that, but having him say all these sweet things...that was something else. When he realized Levi had stopped talking and was looking at him with the most scared look -as if Eren wouldn’t like his present- he smiled wide and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He hugged him so hard that Levi fell back on the bed with Eren on top of him, nearly knocking the wine glasses down as he tried to grab something to stay upright. Eren kissed him passionately, wrapping his limbs around him in a breathtaking embrace.  
"You’re calling me the perfect one? You’re too much,” Eren said between kisses, as if he physically wasn’t able to let go of Levi for more than two seconds.  
“I never said you were perfect. You can be a really shitty brat sometimes. But that’s how I love you and I wouldn’t want you to be different in any way.”  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” Eren demanded and Levi gladly gave him what he wanted. They kissed and soon those kisses turned more heated, with more tongue and caresses. Levi rolled over to have Eren under him. The two shared a grin at the well known position before kissing again. Their shirts were quickly gone, just like their pants. They had done it so many times, but the pleasure and excitement were still the same as their first time. Levi could never get enough of the sound of Eren’s breath quickening, of his little squeaks when the first finger entered him slowly, of the way his legs tightened around his waist to make him go deeper. And Eren just loved Levi’s deep and low moans, how his kisses grew longer he was close to his limit and how he dug his nails in the soft flesh of his thighs to move them higher. When Eren reached his peak, his back arched so much that he was surprise he didn’t break it. Levi followed him soon after, moaning Eren’s name while cupping his cheek so, so gently compared to what they had just done. As he laid down on him, he dried a tear on Eren’s cheek, one that had been shred in intense pleasure. When they had both regained their breath, sweet words of love were exchanged, along with more cuddles. They kept talking and kissing until they were ready to go again, more slowly and lovingly this time. Levi didn’t move his hips as fast and Eren begged him to keep that sweet, poisoning pace. The rain falling hard on the window above them wasn’t enough to cover their noises, but none of them tried to be discrete either. They both wanted the other to know how good he was, he much he loved him. 

The next morning, they woke up a little bit before 9 a.m. Even though they were awake most of the night, they weren’t used to sleep too much. Levi opened his eyes before Eren and got to see his cute sleeping face. He stroked his cheek softly and watched Eren’s eyes fluttering open. Eren smiled wide and buried his face in Levi’s chest, hugging him a bit tighter. 

“You’re glowing,” Levi chuckled and rubbed his back. “Was I that good yesterday?”  
“You’re always so good,” Eren looked up at him and kissed his chin. “And now that I have flattered your ego, bring me my cake.”  
"Alright, princess," Levi rolled his eyes and pecked Eren’s forehead before getting up and bringing him the rest of the cake. They ate happily, not letting a small crumb in the plate. They cuddled for the rest of the day in their bed, sheltered from the rain. A bit later in the afternoon, Mikasa and Armin visited them to wish Eren an happy birthday. Fortunately, they were both decent enough when they arrived, even if the many lovebites on Eren’s neck didn’t fool anyone. 

 

They were so happy at that time. Sure, they didn’t have much, but they just needed each other. Not that they weren’t happy now, of course. Eren still felt that same overwhelming feeling when Levi told him he loved him, or when he hugged him before going to bed, or when he kissed his hair when he thought Eren was asleep. 

“Are you alright?” Levi asked as he squeezed Eren’s arm. “You were all quiet. It’s not like you.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” he smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Let’s go home. We still have some things to prepare before Erwin and and Hanji arrive.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and started walking home with him.  
"You're right, let's go. It's not good for you to think too much. You might burn the last two brain cells you have." This earned Levi a slap on the shoulder and a small chuckle. 

Being old wasn’t that bad. It scared him when he was young, but now he actually had everything he wanted. His life had been incredible so far and he was ready to spend the rest of it with the most gorgeous man on earth, the one that made him skip an heartbeat and the one whose hand he wanted to hold forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.
> 
> Just to be clear: Eren was born in 1946 and Levi in 1943
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so there might be a few mistakes (don't hesitate to tell me if you see something wrong)
> 
> Maybe there will be more chapters, it depends on my motivation (and if you actually liked it??)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	2. 1963

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...another chapter?
> 
> It's been a while, I know. But here's another chapter anyway! I've been inspired to write again, I'd like to post more but I can't make any promise. 
> 
> This one takes place in 1963, which would make Levi 19, turning 20 and Eren 17. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible, but there might be a few mistakes! Tell me if you see anything wrong :)

Last night had been nice. Erwin and Hanji had come over. Really, they had spent a nice, quiet evening and-

“Ereeeeeen! Pleeeease do it! I miss it so much!” 

Nevermind. It was never quiet when Hanji was there.

Levi rolled his eyes at the shrieking sound of her voice, being only slightly annoyed. Eren chuckled and shook his head, she was still the same, after all. Some years ago, Eren had told Levi age would tame her and the older man had laughed so much. Now Eren understood why. He was too naive. Nothing would never tame her. Even 55 years couldn’t do that.

“Come on Eren! Levi, you too!”  
“Like hell I’m doing it at 75.”  
“Shut up, I know you can still move like a champ.”  
“Well, you should ask Eren about that.” Levi wiggled his eyebrows and smirked while Eren just sighed in exasperation. Levi and Hanji were too much together. Levi might say she was annoying, he took great pleasure in making fun of Eren with her. 

“So, anyway, who wants dessert? Levi, stop with that perverted smirk and Hanji, no, I won’t sing or dance or anything.” Eren said as he stood up, not really waiting for an answer as he moved to the kitchen. He sighed and took the blueberry pie Levi had baked out of the oven. He waited a little bit before serving it so it could cool down.

He wasn’t really nostalgic. His life had been great, but he didn’t want to go back in time. Sure, they had a lot of fun in their younger days and some things were easier, but he cherished these moments as much as the one they lived at 75. He loved living with Levi now and being old wasn’t as bad as they said. However, if there was one thing he missed, it was singing and dancing. Not only because he loved it, but also because he brought out so many good memories. He and Levi always danced together. When they got their first apartment, the one under the roof, when they said ‘’I love you’’ for the first time, when they had a fight, as their way to make up. Ah, kids these days, they would never understand what it’s like to dance to good rock songs all night long. Shit, was he already that old? 

Eren jolted slightly when he felt hands on his hips. He turned around and saw Levi giving him a light smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself, brat.”  
“Go sit, Levi. You already did enough.”  
“You want to go dance tomorrow?”  
“Levi?” Eren looked at Levi in confusion. How did he know he wanted to dance again?  
“Come on, don’t give me that face. I’ve known you for 55 years and you’re the easiest person to read.” Levi chuckled and Eren leaned into him. Right, he had forgotten he could never lie or hide anything to his man.  
“I’d like to dance with you again. I hope you still know how to move your hips,” Eren grinned and pecked Levi’s lips. He then went back to his guests with the pie, finding Erwin trying to convince Hanji not to take another glass of whiskey.

 

‘’I must say, those jeans look sinful on you,’’ Hanji grinned and looked at Levi from head to toe. Levi was wearing black skinny pants, a jean jacket, a big belt and a red turtleneck. His hair was styled back, showing his well shaved undercut.  
‘’This lipstick is sinful and not in a good way,’’ Levi grinned, and Hanji acted slightly offended. She was wearing a neon pink lipstick, a red knee length skirt and a yellow ruffled shirt. She also had the longest hair, down to the small of her back, a large headband and a bang. They had decided to spend the night at their local underground bar, just like they did almost every Friday and Saturday nights. It was the kind of bars occupied by weird people, the marginalized and the eccentrics. There was a lot of space to dance, microphones and delicious cocktails at the bar. Plus, they didn’t really control any ID, so it wasn’t rare to see clients under 21 there. Which was Levi’s case. He was 19, turning 20 by the end of the year. 

They were both drinking a beer, leaning against the bar while watching the people dance. Rock music was playing loudly, but not enough to cover all the laughers and the sound of high heels against the wooden floor. It was nothing different from usual. Levi drowned his beer and grabbed Hanji by the arm. ‘’Come on, let’s dance.’’

Hanji squealed and followed him excitedly. Levi was normally quite discreet, not the one to show off, but he was a really good dancer. He knew how to move naturally and the way he could swing his hips made all the girls swoon over him. Too bad for them he’d realized for long that he’d rather dance with a boy, Hanji being the only exception. She was also, surprisingly, a decent dancer. She was enthusiastic at least. They danced for a while, receiving amused looks and some whistles, until Mike, the bartender, said it was time for people to sing. Levi might be a talented dancer, but he couldn’t sing for his life. He sat on a bar stool, ordering another beer and watching the scene lazily. Most singers were just regulars, people that Levi recognized for his many nights in this bar. 

‘’Hanji, you’ll end up like them if you keep drinking that much.’’ Levi rolled his eyes and pointed towards the two young men singing their heart out on the stage, obviously very drunk.  
‘’And you, you should drink more to remove the huge stick in your-‘’  
_‘’It’s now or never, come hold me tight, kiss me my darling, be mine tonight…’’_

Levi whipped his head to see the owner of the beautiful low voice. And damn, he wasn’t disappointed. Not only his voice was gorgeous, but the young man was even better. Messy, chestnut hair, huge teal and shiny eyes, plump lips, tan skin and long, thin legs. His black shirt was open almost all the way down, only covering his stomach. He was obviously too young to be in a bar at midnight, but strangely, Levi couldn’t find himself to care about it. 

‘’Levi, you’ll eat a fly if you don’t close your mouth. Oh, and you’re drooling too,’’ Hanji chuckled and Levi glared at her, frowning. He closed his mouth and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand to check if he was actually drooling. Hanji laughed even more, that liar. However, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy for too long. What a precious sight.  
_‘’When I first saw you, with your smile so tender, my heart was captured, my soul surrendered…’’_  
‘’Fuck yes,’’ Levi mumbled, his eyes still stuck on the mysterious and gorgeous singer.  
“I’ve heard he’s a new kid here,” Mike interrupted Levi’s thoughts. “Really pretty though. If you’re interested, you’d better not waste any time.”  
“I sure won’t,” Levi said, letting the boy finish his song. As soon as he had sung the last note, Mike put some more catchy music on and told everyone it was time to dance again. The boy smiled and got lost into the crowd, dancing with the strangers around him. 

Levi sprang from his seat and made his way through the mass of people dancing. He finally spotted those green eyes that had captured him. He was dancing like his life depended on it, moving his hips along the music. The wide smile on his face made Levi fall harder for the stranger. But what really buried Levi deep inside the hole of unconditional love was the way the boy’s entire face lit when he noticed Levi, like he was a divine apparition, when he actually just was an almost 20 drunk boy. 

Obviously, Levi’s approach to the boy wasn’t as smooth and suave as he had imagined. The perfect pick up line he had thought of died on his tongue and he could only emit some sort of ugly groan. At that, the boy stopped dancing and leaned close with a worried expression on his face. 

“Are you alright? Do you need to throw up?”

Of course, he had to ask that. Of course, this had to be the first impression he got of Levi. Of course, they had later lied to their friends when they’d asked how they’d met. Of course.

“No, I’m... uuugh...I’m fine. I just, you know...your voice was...nice, I guess,” now, Levi was certain the last tiny chance he had with him was definitely gone. Imagine his surprise then when the younger man laughed loudly.  
“Waow, thank you. What a compliment,” he wiped some tears and smiled again. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m Eren, and you?”  
“Levi. Do you want to... dance maybe?” 

Eren just laughed again at that and started moving to the music. Levi knew he hadn’t made the best impression yet, so his dancing skills were the only thing that could save him. He knew Hanji was probably watching and making fun of him (wrong, she was actually getting even more drunk with cheap whiskey), but he couldn’t even focus on that when he had the most gorgeous creature dancing with him. He followed Eren’s movements, getting lost to the catchy song playing. They got closer, touched each other a few times, nothing too crazy, but they enjoyed it so much that Levi didn’t even try to flirt again. 

After some time, they both decided to move off the dance floor to go to the bar. However, Eren stopped Levi before he could order anything.

“Hey, I kinda need to go, unfortunately. I’ll see you around?” He asked shyly, as if Levi would _ever_ refuse that.  
“Yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you,” he smiled back, blushing only slightly when Eren winked at him before leaving.

Levi blinked a few times before rushing behind Eren. ‘’Wait!’’ He grabbed his arm just before he could get out the bar. ‘’I’ll… I could walk you home. If you want to.’’ Here comes that stupid blush again.  
‘’Sure.’’ Eren smiled and they both exited the bar, making their way out in the cold air.  
‘’Mike told me you’re new here. Where are you from?’’  
‘’Shiganshina. You probably don’t know it, it’s a small village. But my parents are from Germany.’’  
‘’Oh, that’s…cool.’’ They walked a bit in silence. And not a very comfortable one. ‘’Sooo… what are you doing here?’’  
Eren laughed and stopped. They were in front of a small house. Looking at it, Levi could tell Eren’s family wasn’t rich, probably due to their immigrant status. That area of the town wasn’t the worst, but that was where most of the working class lived.  
‘’Maybe that’s a talk we could save for next time. To keep the mystery, you know,’’ and that’s when Eren did it again, when he made the butterflies in Levi’s stomach go wild. That boyish look on his face when he smirked would probably kill Levi someday.  
‘’Yeah, you’re right. I hope I’ll see you again?’’  
Eren just smiled and winked before leaving Levi in the middle of the night. Great. Now he had to walk back to the bar. Alone.

But that night, when Levi has to drag an extremely drunk Hanji to their apartment, he wore the biggest triumphant smile, one that made his cheeks hurt and his heart try to escape his chest. What he didn’t know was that this brat he met on a cold night of September 1963 would keep having the same effect on him for the next 55 years and even more. 

 

“Okay, ready to go, brat?”  
“Almost!” Eren yelled from upstairs. “And you forgot your cane!”  
“Come on, I don’t need it,” Levi rolled his eyes. He didn’t always need his cane and like hell he would take it to go dancing. He smiled when Eren finally decided to grace him with his presence. However, Levi couldn’t complain about the wait when he saw Eren with the old leather jacket the brat used to wear all the damn time back in the days. Eren smirked and took Levi’s hand in his own, running his fingers lightly through Levi’s styled back hair. “You look hot.”  
“Well, I’m glad you haven’t lost your eyesight at all. Let’s go, brat.”  
‘’No, but I sometimes wish I was deaf with all the stupid things you’re saying.’’

Eren chuckled as they made their way to the car. As Levi promised, they went to an old school dancing club to revive some memories of the past. Of course, they were slower and stiffer, but the joy of dancing with each other was the exact same. Maybe they had to rest a bit more, maybe they couldn’t move their bodies effortlessly, but as long as they had fun, nothing else mattered. 

The dancing club was almost empty and it was clear the sound system needed a replacement. As they moved together, Levi remembered Mike’s bar, when he had to hold Eren tightly to make sure he wouldn’t be swept away by the many people around them. He remembered the music, how Mike would play some songs that the older people found horrible and stupid. Some songs that were so popular that the music would be covered with everyone’s voice. Songs that were sad, songs that were joyful. He also remembered karaoke nights. Those he remembered very well. Especially the boy who came singing every time. He looked up at Eren and smiled, recognizing the same brat he met there 55 years ago, with a few wrinkles and grey hair in bonus. 

They managed to stay up and dance most of the night there, and when one specific song from 1960 came up, Eren took Levi’s hand to whisper in his ear with a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Do you need to throw up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one and that their meeting wasn't too disappointing! 
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Also: yes I know, Elvis is cliché, but I like this song :)


End file.
